


tension and release

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Frottage, Kinktober 2019, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: This is actually day 17 of Kinktober, which I am posting here rather than waiting a week, because today is Ashe's birthday! So yeah! Happy birthday Ashe!





	tension and release

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually day 17 of Kinktober, which I am posting here rather than waiting a week, because today is Ashe's birthday! So yeah! Happy birthday Ashe!

Byleth knows that she should be getting sleepy soon, or that she should already be asleep by now. She and Ashe should both be tired; that’s why the two of them went to bed, after all, and that’s why they’re laying in each other’s arms. But Byleth isn’t sleepy, and is not actually sure that she’ll be getting any sleep any time soon, if she gets any sleep tonight at all.

Intimacy isn’t a foreign concept to the couple, but their relationship is still new, and she can’t find it in her to initiate something like that yet. And Ashe is also rather shy, so it’s hard to tell if he isn’t thinking about it at all, or if he’s simply too shy to bring it up. So they remain in a stalemate, and Byleth fidgets a bit, as her growing sexual frustration makes it more and more difficult for her to fall asleep.

The way they are positioned does not make it any easier on her. Already, their bodies are close and feeling the warmth of his body is absolutely maddening, but to make matters worse, one of his legs is positioned between both of hers, and it is becoming increasingly more difficult to remain still, rather than taking advantage of that and using his leg to create enough friction to relieve some of her tension.

So that is the predicament that she finds herself in, unable to sleep and trying to fight the impulses of her body, as she can’t bring herself to ask Ashe if he might be in the mood as well. And she’s doing just fine with that, even if it’s incredibly torturous, until Ashe shifts a little bit, pressing his leg up a little further in the process and causing Byleth to whimper.

She’s sure that it’s audible, but Ashe doesn’t comment on it, still attempting to fall asleep. He doesn’t notice, which means she’s in the clear, and she can go back to fighting her impulses and waiting until morning, without slipping up in the slightest-

Except that isn’t what happens. In fact, any control goes out the window with that slight bit of contact, and even knowing that she shouldn’t, even knowing that she’s safe if she just  _ stays still _ , she can’t stop herself. She tilts her hips forward to mimic that contact, and after starving herself like this, it feels so good, much better than she knows it should feel.

That sensation is what spells her doom, and all of her self-control melts away at the first hint of pleasure. She needs this so badly that she no longer cares how awkward the means are, until she is jerking her hips faster and faster, with no way to deny what she’s doing. Ashe couldn’t even pretend to be clueless as this point, and he face turns red as he realizes what his lover is doing.

“B-Byleth?” he asks, and she feels ashamed, but all the same, can’t stop.

“S-sorry,” she mutters, her pace only increasing.

“Are you...what are you doing?” he asks, but she gives him no answer. She isn’t sure why it feels so good, when it’s so awkward and uncomfortable, but she was either more pent up than she realized, or there is something about the shame that makes it all the more pleasurable. Whatever the case, she can’t stop, even as Ashe stammers in disbelief.

But then Ashe does the unbelievable, moving not to get away from her, but to push even closer to her, shifting positions so that he can grind against her as well. Byleth’s gasp cuts off into a moan, and Ashe grunts softly as he begins working himself against her, the two of them creating the friction they need.

Neither speak as they go, with their breathing and occasional moans the only sound in the room. It’s hard to tell who finishes first, but it is at least certain that they both finish embarrassingly quickly, and then they can hardly look at each other, as neither know how to explain what’s just happened.

Byleth knows that the blame lies with her, but Ashe isn’t innocent either, and though she’s surprised that he went along with it so easily, she’s glad. That, at least, spares her a little bit of embarrassment.

“Well, that…” she finally starts, after a prolonged silence. “That was…fun.”

“It was,” Ashe agrees, not quite able to meet her eye. For the time being, she’s sure that’s all either will be able to say on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
